


Crack

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale
Genre: Based off RP, HE NEARLY DIES, I dunno if I'll actually continue this, Other, Sad time tim, Sans gets cracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up after a reset to learn his brother is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure I'll actually continue this, it's based off of an rp I'm currently having with a friend.

The timeline resets again. After a genocide run. He had woken up with jolt. Relieved the kid had reset. Sans stood. Wobbling weakly to the door, swinging it open and nearly sprinting to paps room. He peaked in. Panic set in. His brother wasn't there. But he always was after a reset. Sans ran about, frantically moving things. But there was no sign of him.

The skeleton looked quickly around the entire underground. He realized some thing was wrong immediately. Everyone was already out of the underground. The barrier had already been broken. The few monsters left over had told him this. But why hadn't he remembered it happening?! Where the Fuck was his brother? Pure panic and confusion ran through sans, he decided to ask. He began going around. Asking about his brother.

Nobody knew what he was talking about.  
No one remembered a papyrus.

This was just like when gaster vanished. He was gone.

He didn't know how long he had cried that night, the horrible empty feeling of his brother being gone forever. Never to return. He felt useless. He felt terrible. What was going on?! Who took his brother.

He knew now he had really nothing to live for. He was alone. Forever.  
Sans had ended up moving to the surface with everyone else. But he had stopped his contact with practically all of them drinking himself to death.

That's when he had started to crack. He tried working on stuff. The machine mostly. Maybe if it worked he could get papyrus back. His over stress and drinking caused it. One night in the lab. Part of the machine broke off again. He kicked it and yelled. Drunk and pissed off. When horrifyingly awful pain shot through his body. A large crack emitted. He screamed loudly. Falling to the ground. Shaking and sobbing. The pain stayed even as the crack stopped going.

The next day he had almost forgotten about the crack. But as he looked in the mirror to wash his face that morning. He saw it. A crack had began forming on the side of his left eye.

An awful feeling set itself perfectly on sans' shoulders.


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't doing so good

It was another average day as Sans sat idly at the dining table. Drinking a mountain dew. The only difference was the mirror in his hands as he stares at his newly formed crack. It made him uneasy. If any of his friends saw it they'd be instantly filled with worry. He couldn't let them worry more about him. They already thought he was shutting himself out too often for their liking.

He sighed and stood. Placing the mirror down and kicking past a layer of trash, shuffling into the bathroom and looking carefully for a pack of makeup. The reason he kept the makeup around was sometimes when the kid was allowed over (before Tori deemed his house 'too filthy for a child'). They would give his bones a makeover and designs. They did it to relax him, as they knew the pain he was going through but they were too scared to reset. In fear of losing sans too. Lifting a container and staring at the smudged colors, the white the only one mostly filled. 

Popping the lid open and taking the small tool clumsily in his claws. Dipping the tip carefully and swirling it. Gathering the soft goo-like makeup on and lifting it to the sore eye-crack. Rubbing the makeup against it. Sans winced in slight discomfort as he messily applied each dip. It was a sloppy job. But without close inspection it was fairly 'ok'.

Letting out a sigh he stumbled from the bathroom. Tossing on a jacket and throwing the garbage from the front of the door to the side. Opening up the door. Part of his body was needily trying to reenter the safety of his house. But the shadows under his eyes and his sluggish form told him he really needed to get out. Maybe buy some groceries and then quickly seclude himself back into the safety of what could now be described as a cave. 

As sans walked he replayed conversations in his head. Remembering when he had once talked to each person he loved every single day. And now it was resorted to a few "hello's" while encountering them at the store or their few months of visits. Sans had grown quite distant. Though when he did occasionally see people he heartily told them he was fine. Talking about how he was busy with 'work'. But in reality he was slaving over some project that would never- could never work, though the smaller part of his idiotic lonely madness told him otherwise. "Your brother can be saved" it said.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore."

Sans stepped through the automatic doors and grabbed a basket. He was always small and unnoticeable. But he felt like the world was staring at him as humans trotted passed with large smiles and boiling laughter. He seemed to stand out like a sore thumb. A skeleton with the stare of pure misery and tiredness. He shook as anxiety ran through each bone like a spider ran through it's web. 

Taking a Breath to calm his non-existent lungs as he forced himself to keep going, the smile on his face obviously forced. Pulling himself around the store and buying each item carefully. His basket mostly filled with food that were the complete opposite of healthy, with another add-on of alcohol and various sodas.

"Sans?" A voice emits from seemingly no where as he examines the price of a microwavable meal. He glanced up. Looking right and left before turning around. Toriel stood there, tall and proud. Frisk standing beside her. A small smile on their face as they wave happily. Moving and giving sans a big hug. "Oh uhm hi tor, hey kid..."

He couldn't help but sweat slightly. He kept his left side away from them a bit. Not wanting them both to notice the hastily covered crack. Toriel gave sans a hug as well. Starting to talk about how she's been and Frisk's job at school. Sans listened half interested. Antsy as his body begged to pay and leave the store.

Frisk stares at Sans. They knew something was up and he could feel their eyes pierce through them with a shiver. "Sans? Are you going somewhere you seem impatient"

"H-huh? Oh ! Yes actually. Tibia honest I think I have to go. It was nice meeting up again though?" He winked. Rushing his puns. "It was a skeleton of fun" he waves. Tori giggled and waved too. Frisk hesitantly raising their hand and waves goodbye. Sans quickly trotted off. Practically running to one of the clerk stands. Buying his items and teleporting home without thinking. The look on Frisk's face stayed in his mind. Their face was pure with worry. He wanted to say sorry to them. But knew it was too late.

He let out a small whimper. The feeling of teleportation actually hurt the crack. He clutched his groceries. Going to the kitchen and shoving them in the fridge. He teleported upstairs. Ignoring the pain as he flopped onto the bed curling up.

He was a living mess.

He laid there. For hours, unmoving but not sleeping. Just staring. He got up and forced his way back down the stairs. Opening the basement door and going down it. He entered the lab. Put on his glasses. And continued to work.  
Ignoring the extreme pain in his left eye.

Sans worked for hours as the pain significantly continued to rise. But pushing himself past his limit. Eventually stopping. idiotic in his tired state; he teleported up to his room. He was shaking and crying as he appeared. Falling harshly into the ground. Each movement sent cries to stop down his spine. When multiple cracks exploded from his face. He let out a piercing scream and collapsed. His eyes shutting tight as everything faded away...


End file.
